What had we become
by Tessia
Summary: "You may not know or care but the reason why I joined is because they took our second child from me. Our son." When Nora answered why she joined the rebels Miles' brain stopped and heart started to beat franticlly. Now they were on their trip for his last officer who happens to be in charge of Lori Matheson (15). NC/MM, CM/JN, OC/SM, OC/OC...
1. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Father? What's going on?" I asked sleepily.

"Conny's taking you on a survival trip. As we planed for a while." There was a hint of uncertainty in father's voice. Something totally out of character for him.

"And where is mom?" I asked. There was no way for mom to let me leave as this. No goodbye.

"Mama loves you sweaty. She will join you at the end destination."

There was a hint of a tone he used to lye to his friend Bass. I knew it! "Why are you abandoning me?! What bad had I done?!" I couldn't help it.

"Shh, love. They'll definitely join us both. They just have to do something. Uncle Bass become evil. They wont to make him good again. But for that you have to be safe so that they can do it without varying about you all the time." Aunt Conny sad.

But why even she? She loved uncle Bass. They had Chris. So why was she leaving both of her boys? That was how Conny called them. "So you and mom will eventually come for me?"

"Definitively sweet-heart." Father reassured me. This time it was just uncarteinity but not lying.

But it took years till I finally saw them again. I was just outside the guarded perimeter of the village near the border of Georgia when I spotted them. They didn't see me. Both used to teach me when we were in Philly and than Conny took over. She wasn't the best scout in the Militia back then just for nothing.

At first I didn't recognize the voices. I heard two. Female and male. "You may not know or care but the reason why I joined is because they took our second child from us, Miles. Our son." It took me double the usual amount of time to proceed. First thought was, that this woman has a big reason to hate Militia. Than I finally saw them. The recognition was immediate.

I moved out from behind the bushes. "Hold it right there!" Old Gatling pointed at my father's chest. I had a balaclava over my face. Standard equipment.

Mom reacted imidietly. Her beret pointing at me. Father a bit later. He was still proceeding what she just told him. I pushed the idea that uncle Bass took another person from me to the back of my mind. It can wait till later.

"Jeez. They even use kids as soldiers hear. When did we cross the borders of Georgia?" Father asked. It actually took them some time to pacify me witch surprised them. I saw it on their expressions. I made mi best to visibly go for catch not a kill so they did the same.

I started laughing. Mom took my balaclava off. I grinned. "Lorraine?" I could see the shock written all over both of their faces.

"Earth to mom and dad. Who else in my age can hold off Miles and Nora Matheson for five minutes straight before they restrain him?" Yeah, I was cocky and what? I hadn't see them in four years.

Mom didn't waste even a second and hugged me and father copied her action. "We are so sorry it took this long." Father sad. Family was all for him. As it seemed they weren't together all of that time I spend with aunt.

"Well you could have send a letter. Aunty told me everything last year." There was a lot of sarcasm. It's my second name and I won't pretend to be happy about our long parting. Oh, how I missed them. Finally my family was back. I still missed Chris and uncle Bass. After all they were the ones who were pissed on him so much to go throe those langhts to get on him. Not me. Them and Aunty.

"Can you take us to Conny?" Mom asked. I could tell how hard it was for her. She missed me immensely but something must have gone terribly wrong for them to come.

I nodded. "Fallow me." I strolled back to Moonspring. It won't take a long.

"You look beautiful." I heard father. Yeah, I was told so. I resembled mom a lot. Bit pailer then her and my hair had the Matheson's curls to it as Conny likes to say and I got father's eyes.

"I'm just mom's image." I grinned.

"Any boy?" Boys. Mom's question would be considered wired fifteen years ago and even now in other than the border-village. But life was hard and adulthood came sooner hear.

"No wearies. I'm off limits. Aunty made sure of it." I turned my eyes up. As if there was anyone who would like a tomboy such as me.

We slowly made it to the village in a hour and a half. We could see the walls and fields. This village wasn't like the inlands. We were a border village within the no-one's-zone. Outlaws. I took out a green handkerchief and waved in in a signal pattern. No danger. Back from patrol. Bringing friends. There had to be something in it that both my parents recognized. "Good to see that Conny hadn't lost her touch." Father commented and I gave him a smile.

"Come. Aunty will wonna see you." I sad. We crossed the fields in fifteen minutes and Jack let us in. We so a pigeon fling from the gate to the center of the village.

"Who do you have there?" Jack gave me a wink. There was no way he'd mistaken mom for someone else than my mom. I was her little copy.

"Can't you guess?" I asked and began to walk faster threw the walls. There were two outer walls. Each had a gate on the other side than the other. There were obstacles for people who didn't know the place. "Fallow right after me. Go in my exact steps." I sad as I jumped over a part of nice grass. Aunty once told me that she had an inspiration in old Japanese castles. We crossed in silence by some other guards till we reached the second gate. Behind it ware more fields and animal farms. In the center stood the village circled by two more walls. The same pattern used as with the outer walls. In the center of the village were placed our houses, water-well and storages. On the fields as well as in the center were mostly civilians. It was a nice day and the outposts didn't give a message about intruders. Most of our "military" was sleeping at the time. They work mostly during the night-time.

We made it to the central house of the village. I saw Aunty as she exited the house. The message from the front gate flow in few minutes ago. "Look what I got." I sad proudly.

"Miles! Nora!" Aunty ran right to us. She was the head of the Moonspring. The guardian angel. That's what the villagers called her.

Mom hugged Aunty while father looked around. Than they exchanged. I saw them visibly relax. There behind the gates you had to be on alert nonstop. After some first welcoming we went in the house. We kept it well. My room was on the second floor next to aunt's room and her working-place but now Aunty decided that the the living-room will suit our needs better.

We set down. There was already some refreshment on the conference-table. "So what happened? I heard that you are collecting your men again Miles." Straight to the point.

"Bass went after Benn and his children." I could already hear the grief in his voice. Someone was probably death. I had newer seen uncle Ben and my cousins. I just had a little glimpse of aunt Rachel in Philly. I closed my eyes for a sec. "It seems he was right. They can turn the power on again. He found Ben and kids in a small village on the opposite side of the republic. There was a gun-fight. Ben was killed and Danny taken to Philly. Rachel's still alive. Bass wanted something to gain power over her. He had chosen Danny. Than Charlotte and two other companions went to Chicago to get me to help free Danny. I needed some help so we went for Nora. When we finally made it to the train-station they escaped us. So we had to go to rescue him in Philly. It was a hard one but we managed. Some close calls and we found Rachel as well. Bas got his hands on a power-amplifier. He treated Rachel with Danny's life to create it so he had two choppers out in the sky. He went after rebel bases. We got to the main one and helped them out. Than Danny was shut as he shut down the choppers and I decided we have to end this once and for all."

As he ended the story I knew I was crying. I lost a chance to ever meet my uncle and cousin. Both died at the hand of a family friend. Aunty placed a hand on my shoulder. I saw anger on all the faces in the room. "Pleas get teams Alpha and Gama ready and send Pitt in." I stood up and ran for the people she wonted. They probably discussed more details about what happened.

I quickly made my way to the houses of people I was to collect. First was Thomas Moor, the heavy-armed of the Gama. Than their scout Marry Summers and their shutter Clark Summers. Next came my team. Robert Thole, the heavy-armed of Alpha and Lee Chang, our shutter. I just cough both practicing. We made it to the House. I decided that it will be best for Aunty to tell them what was happening.

When we entered I saw father counting heads and he became suspicious. "Where is the sixth one Lori?"

"That would be me." I sad. I knew there'd be protests.

"No way Conny. We send her hear so that she is as fare away from Bass as possible. I won't let her waltz in Philly calling come and get me!" Oh, how melodramatic father can be.

"Sorry for disturbing sir but she is the most capable soldier in this village right beside Mrs. Monreoe." Lee just dug a grave for Aunty.

"I won't wait hear this time. You left me hear for too long. I need to be with the to of you and you'll need all the hands you can get." No discussions today. I wasn't eleven anymore.

"Miles." Mom put a hand on father's shoulder. "She is older now and it's better to learn in the middle of preparations that she left after us."

It seemed mom got my personality correctly. I nodded at her. It took a next half an hour to get father to agree. Aunty send the teams to prepare and I've spend the afternoon with my parents.

Next morning Alfa, Gama, Aunty and my parents; we all left the Moonspring. It was a long walk to where the others waited for my parents. Some sixteen hours but we decided to make it in one day. We luckily hadn't any ran in with Militia and I was happy to say I finally got a chance to see aunt Rachel and cousin Charley. I found my self a bit jealous over her. It seemed that she and father had a close relationship. That much I got from of the way he spoke highly of her. We finally reached the base and marched in the entrance where some people awaited us.

"Now listen hear. Find yourself some place to rest. The meeting is in an hour and a half." Aunty sent us off.

I looked at some woman around father's age. She had curly blond hair and blue eyes. "Where can I take a nap ma'am?"

"The third room on a left. You look so much as Nora. Are you related?" The woman asked. I could see she had a thought life.

"She's my mom." Than I remembered. This was aunt Rachel. I saw her just briefly. "You are aunt Rachel. Aren't you? I heard about uncle Ban and cousin Danny. I am sorry."

Aunt was sucked there for a moment and than she turned to father. "Miles! Is she..."

"Charley come hear. We have someone to introduce to you." Father came to stand by me and mom as well. Charley quickly joined us. "This is Lorraine. Our daughter. Lori, this is your aunt Rachel and her daughter Charley."

"Hi there. Just call me Lori. Everyone does." I gave both somehow uneasy smile.

Rachel took me in a hug and quickly released me. "You two have a daughter?" Charley asked my parents.

Aunty looked me up and down. "Aren't you the child that used to play with little Chris?"

"Yes, she is." Aunty Conny came over to us. I saw Rachel tensed.

"Don't wary Rachel. Conny was with us back than when we went after Bass." Mom lei a reassuring hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"But hi is your husband." Rachel sad huskily.

"And his Miles' best friend since childhood. People change Rachel. And he changed to the wast. I am just sorry I couldn't take Chris with me. I miss my boy. I miss even Bass. But I heard what he have done this time. Someone has to stop him." I knew it must have hurt my aunt. She once loved uncle Bass.

There were foot-steps and another boy or young man joined us. It took me few seconds to place him. Captain Nevile's son Jason. Father tensed and turned to Jason. "Hey! What's Nipples doing hear?"

"It's O.K. He was the one who told as that the choppers were coming. He deserted Militia just to warn us." Charley sad shutting.

"Well hi JJ. Long time nod seen. We've played together sometimes with Chris." I gave him a small nod. I remembered him well. His father tried to shape him into a perfect soldier but the boy was to caring for others to become second Captain Nevile or Mr. Strausser. "How is Chris?"

As it seemed I touched the topic no one wonted to touch. "Well... Hi was fine when I left. Captain of the Militia, single and the heir to the Republic." It was evident how sour thous words were for Jason.

"He created his second self out of my boy?" Anger was evident in Aunty's voice.

"We'll bring him back Aunty. I promise." I sad softly. I knew besides Aunty mom heard it. Aunty relaxed slightly.

"We should get some rest now. The meeting will be soon." Mom braked the discussion so we could have some rest. I appreciated it and left for the room Rachel send pointed out before.

Next day was the day the second mission to assassinate uncle Bass started. We woke up early and soon were on the road. We; Alfa and Gama alongside of Charley and Jason; looked somehow out of place in the companion of father's officers. It went well till the forest near an old mill.

There were some shouts. Father stopped us all and sent Marry ahead to see what's all that shouting about. She came back in a minute. By then it was evident there were some real troubles. We heard someone scream.

"There's a militia regiment and some farmers. They wonted to live hear. It seems that Militia doesn't like it.: Marry reported in.

"We'll go back for a bit and than cross the bridge and fallow the other side of the river." Father decided.

"We can blow up the bridge after we cross." I rolled my eyes. Leave it to my mom to blow something up.

In the end she did it and than thinks started to get messy. We ware separated. The plan was to meet at Jacksonville. The problem was the number of the Militia in this area. It seemed they knew we were coming.

That left me just with Rob and Lee. No problem there. We were used to it. Finally we decided to use the river. Bad idea really. We saw an old boat so we grabbed it and set out on a river. It was that or those twelve militia soldiers approaching. We were in a deep shit.

They shut at us but. Rob got hit in his shoulder but we couldn't stop. We had to proceed on the small bot. Now we were out of their range but if they had horses nearby... We crossed the river a mile down the flow on the side where was the mill. Now there wasn't the time for first aid.

"Hold on Rob." I sad as we got to the shore. Lee helped Rob out of the boat and I pushed it off the shore. It went down the river. I took some branches and as we left the shore made sure no one will find any traces. Than we made our way as far form the river as possible. Anyone could expect us to go up or down the river-bank but we didn't. After two hour we changed direction and in an half an our we decided that it was finally time for the first aid. Lee took watch and I took care of Rob's shoulder. It took twenty minutes witch was too much.

"We have to hurry." I sad as We joined Lee. He nodded and pointed a finger to our left. We slithered in the shown direction and hide by the bushes right outside a Militia camp. "There are some horses. Can you ride?" I asked Rob and he nodded. Lee went to the right side to create some distraction, Rob waited and I proceeded in the direction of the improvised stables.

There were shouts on the other side of the camp. I quickly ran the last ten meters in the direction of the stables and started to untie the horses. It seemed no one saw me. Everyone ran to the other side. As I had tree horses I let the other horses flee and made my way back to Rob. We just got on the horses when Lee came running back. We didn't wait and made them run. It weren't even twenty meters when the first soldier shut. I was the unlucky one this time. His bullet went right threw my horses' leg and the poor animal felt to the ground. I felt right of it and on a nearby rock hitting my head hard. Everything went black. Last think I heard was Rob shouting for me and some more gun-shut.

AN R+R. I don't own Revolution. I own all the characters you don't recognise.


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one - The survival lesson

AN Thanks a lot. 31 readers on the first day after publishing. That and the need to write means it took so short to write the next chapter. Enjoy. Pleas R+R.

2ndAN I just saw S1E13 so I have to say we are going relatively canon till S1E12. (There are no good people anymore. - So right!) Randall's work will hear show much later.

I woke up on the grass in a tent. My wrists and ankles hurt a bit. I could feel some metal on them. The tent served as a supply store and a cell by what I could see. I tried to remember what happened before and realized that the horse under me was shut and I felt down from it. What about the others? And better... What now? I have to escape. I ran some scenario threw my head but non was suitable. I have to wait and see who comes. There was still a big possibility that who ever comes will recognize me. Than I am dead.

I knew they searched me but I had to try. I reached in my panties. There should have been a hairpin. It was there. I quickly removed it and started to work on the cuffs. There was a click and my left wrist was freed. I focused on the right one but I stopped as I heard someone coming. The hairpin went back to its place and so did the cuffs.

"You should have told me right away that you cached one of them." A young male sad angrily.

Other one answered. "I'm sorry sir. But the others were supposed to be old. Only that Matheson girl should be young and this one clearly isn't her. She's not blond. But she is dangerous." That one he got right.

They entered the tent so I pretended I was still knocked out. "She should be up by now. Send doctor in. I wont to question her."

"Yes captain." Well, hell! His voice was too young for a captain. On the other hand that meant he won't recognize me. I was lucky. Also the dirt on my face should help me go unnoticed. If they found out who I am they'd double the guards.

Sad captain made his way to me and took my wrist. He counted to ten and sighted. "Don't pretend anymore. You are awake." His tone was harsh.

"I am sorry. Me and my friends just got caught in the fight your men had with the Mathesons just up the river. We only wonted to get out of the fight we had nothing to do with." I tried to sound just as innocently as I could.

"Yes, that can be." He sad and make a step closer to me than necessary. "But I don't buy it."

Damn! I saw him in the face now and I recognized him. Chris! All alarms in my mind went on.

"What happened to my friends?" I piped. I had to use another approach. He mustn't recognize me"

"Funny think you asked. The chines was shut and the other guy is in the interrogation tent." If it was funny he sad it with less that no humor.

"I can help you to get Charlotte." I new it was risky but better than nothing. If he just walked out right now I could free myself and flee. He'd be getting no one.

"Well. Lets hear your plan to get her. Whit Miles and the others around her that is so easy that a random passerby will know the easiest quick and unstoppable way." He was right and I knew it.

"Take me to the river and you'll see." I sad. Maybe if he thought I was some naive little girl he'd believe that I was really just passing by.

"And you'd try to escape. I don't think so." He stood up and walked out on me. Well serves him right.

As he left me I undone my shackles and cuffs and was just about to leave when the doctor came in so I acted as if I fell asleep. He came to me and with a wet handkerchief cleaned my face. Than I jumped him. "She's trying to escape!" I quickly grabbed him in a head-lock. The guards already stepped in.

"Move and he's dead." I barked out. "Now drop your weapons and do five steps back." I made it out of the tent with them ten steps in front of me and the doctor still in the lock.

"Shoot her! Don't mind the doctor." I heard some lieutenant shout. Damn!

"I wont her alive!" I instantly knew who's command was that one even if I didn't seen him approaching. He saw me. He knew. There was just one shut that ran threw my shoulder and I had to let go of the doctor. He didn't wait and made sour to get as far as possible. So I tried to run. The shoulder hurt but I had my legs. I heard someone running after me. And he grabbed me by the bleeding shoulder. It hurt as hell. I had to stop. The pain was too strong. He grabbed my arms and forced me to the dirt. Now that his hand was no longer on my wound I tried to fight him off but he set upon me. "Bring the cuffs and shekels. Chris barked. He didn't let go till he personally tied me up.

"Get of me Christopher!" I shouted at him. I could hear the unbelieving comments from his soldiers. Usually no one spoke to him as that and in front of his men. For them I was a fool.

He jerked me up from the ground. He was pouting a bit. "I'll send you a doctor. That is, if he is willing to treat you, Lorraine." He sad angrily,

I turned my head to him as we made our way half-way to the tent. "Fuck you!" I knew I have overdone it but I couldn't help it.

He jerked me to face him and his hand went over to my panties and he took out my hairpin. "I'll be taking this."

I used my head and with all the force I could have used I smashed my forehead in his as he automatically broth his hand to his forehead I jumped on his back and tried to strangle him with the cuffs. Some of his men jumped in to help him get me off him and after few seconds they succeeded. He was coughing by then. They quickly took me to the tent and made sour someone would be witching even inside. He even made sour it would be a woman.

I waited for an half an hour till the doctor finally arrived. He wasn't happy to help me but orders were orders and we didn't talk to each other. After he left Chris joined me. He looked calmer now. "Damn it Lori. Why did you join them? I get that Miles and Nora are your parents but they tried to kill father and destroy what they created together." He was upset.

"They say that uncle Bass already destroyed it. Even your mom says that!" I tried to sound indifferent. "I don't really know what all of them have done in the last four years and I only know what we were doing with your mom. We were out of Republic. I joined just to have my parents back." Well so much for no emotions. Now I was shouting.

"So you were with mom? You know, I didn't saw my mom for the last four years. But I can't let you go or it distract me now. Neither will I let someone kill you. You are more valuer alive." He walked over to me.

"So you can exchange me for dad? No way Chris! I'd rather die!" I shouted at him. By this time he sent the female soldier out of the tent. Ewen so there would be people who can hear us.

"I'm sorry Lori. It's as it is." He coped my cheek.

"Don't touch me!" There were times when I had a huge crash on him but right now my family was at the stack. I bit him.

He jerked his hand back. "I wish there was another way." He sighted.

"JJ sad you become second Bass but it doesn't seem so." I sad softly. He was now resembling whom I remembered him to be.

"JJ? When have you seen him? He died a couple of weeks ago." He was sad about that.

"No, he is O.K." Well, maybe I shouldn't say that to him but I newer liked to see him sad. Or lye to him. I was felling back to being the person from before last four years.

"Is he? Than major Nevile will have to explain his actions." He sad without any emotion.

That wasn't good but still I was in a deeper shit right now than to think about wellbeing of JJ's dad. I never liked the man. "Can you untie me? It hurts." I tried to catch him off-guard.

"Sorry love. You just shown all of thous lazy-asses out there why you are so dangerous. I won't allow any male in hear except from myself." He tracked my cheek with his fingers.

This time I didn't protest. It'd be fore nothing. "Pleas let me go. I don't wont father and uncle Bass fighting. I just wont to be beck in Philly like in the old days." I sad softly. Well if you think you are so much more immune to me then your male soldiers just watch. I let few tears run down my cheeks. "And I don't wont father with whole regiment come hear and destroy this camp. They won't have mercy. You know how overprotective he can be."

He came closer to me. "You know you turned out to be a real beauty." He leaned in and kissed me.

That was my signal to try and take his knife. In that part I succeeded but just in that. I quickly hid the thing. Ewen the woman soldier will eventually have to go to bed. But he would have known if I stopped in the moment to act my part. I gave him his kiss back.

"Can we at least have a normal food an some clean clothes? I promise I won't try anything on you." I gave him a small smile. I never broke a promise I gave him so he should understand.

He nodded and ordered for a hot bath and some clothes. The woman soldier replaced him while I cleaned myself. After that we went to his tent. The food was good and we did some small-talk about Aunty Conny and our lives in the past four years.

After the food I newer got this far with anyone else before. At least I knew him and had a crush on him since I was six. We made it to his bad while kissing ant than all the way to the finish. I newer felt anything so nice. He was gentle and careful. I told him it'd be my first time and he took care of me. Than he left me to sleep there for the night and when he gently woke me up the next morning we went to the wagon.

So all for nothing. The knife lay in the cell. He made his way to me as I set on the wagon and pointedly placed his knife where it belonged. "It seems I lost it yesterday."

Bastard! He was one step ahead of me all the time. I made a grimace.

"We will go two miles down the road and than we take the train." He told me.

My hart sunk. He was taking me to Philly. If there wasn't a miracle or an ambush before we got on the train than I was doomed. My cuffs were again on their place and so were the shekels. I gave him the sad puppy-dog eyes. "Pleas don't."

"I'm sorry Lori." He sighted. His soldiers were hanging on each word we exchanged and watching us as hawks so I chose to end the conversation. We were silent for the whole ride to the train-station till we boarded the train.

Chris made sure to have me on his eyes all the time. It meant I couldn't escape on my own but also that non of his soldiers got any funny ideas how to spent the time on the train. I decided to take a short nap. I was in no mood for talking to him. He tricked me. There were no one beside him who could do it. His head still hurt from the fight we had while I tried to escape.

I was woke by an explosion somewhere ahead of us and the train started slowing down. "Get up. We have to get of the train." He sad to me dangerously. I knew he had to do his job. And hear I thought he wasn't his dad. I tried to slow him down. Closer to the explosion we got off bigger the chance to be freed. But he grabbed me and jerked me out of train. As I felt I tried to protect my had. I jumped to my feats and tried to run to the place the explosion came from. He fallowed me. He was just behind me. The shekels didn't allow me to run fast. "Sorry love. You are going with me." He turned me to the direction we came from. "Lets go."

"Mom! Dad! Hear!" I shouted and made a point of walking slowly. I won't let him get me to Philly.

"Hell!" He picked me up bridal stile and walked fast in the previous direction. I started struggling just to stop him or slow him down. Someone was bound to notice us. "Lori!" He barked. He pushed me closer to himself so I couldn't move. "I promise. I won't let father or his men touch you but I can only do it for you if we are in Philly." He as well as I newer broke a single promise between us.

"He'll use me to catch and kill everyone." I hopelessly huffed in his chest. That was the think I feared more than to be his prisoner.

He stopped and put me on the ground. "You are right." He sighted. There was a mental war in his head about what to do. I saw it made him pain to let go of me.

I heard someone shouting my name and saw mom and JJ running to us. "Pleas go. I don't know what they'd do."

"Take care of your self. See you later." He winked at me and ran for it. I stared after him.

Mom and JJ cached up with me. "I'm on him." JJ wanted to fallow Chris.

"Don't." I sad softly. "He let me go."

JJ looked at me questionably and mom sighted. "Lets get out of hear. We have to go beck to the camp." I nodded and fallowed them.

"Lori." Father saw me first of the others as we joined them. The fight by the place of explosion ended already. I ran to him and hugged him. "You made us varied."

"Sorry daddy." I spoke in a little voice.

He held me at the length of his arms. "Are you O.K. honey? Had they done anything to you?"

"I'm O.K." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"She was with Chris." Mom exclaimed.

"And stopped me when I wonted to go after him."JJ had to add. Just great. I rolled my eyes.

"I knew you were once friends Lori but he is with the Militia." Father rosed his voice.

"So were you!" I snapped. "You know why he let me go? Because Bass could use me to catch you and kill you. If he was what you think he is then by now I'd be in Philly."

"We already know that not everyone in Militia is bad." Charley exclaimed. If she knew how easily she made me mad she'd stop.

"Lorraine." He totally ignored Charley witch made me feel warmer. I was his daughter. I metered. Not her. His voice was dangerous and on the edge.

"You know you lost the right to control my life when you left me four years ago! I was nice to you when you reappeared because I missed you. Now it seams I shouldn't!"

Everyone looked at me dumbstruck. "Lori stop it." Aunty came out of nowhere and put a hand on my shoulder. I winced and she quickly released me. It was the one with the wound after the bullet. "Look Miles you three should talk but not now and hear. You have to talk privately. Now lets go back to the camp. She needs to be checked up. She's just too much like you." No one tried to oppose her. I felt some eyes on me but didn't care. My shoulder hurt again. It reopened when I jumped from the train. We fallowed Aunty in silence.

I set on an examination table as the rebel doctor took care of me. My parents and Aunty were behind the door. A could hear them argue.

"She has your views Miles. She can take care of herself and make her own decisions. I rosed her for you. She's not that ten years old child you left in my care." I heard as my Aunty sad calmly.

"She's my child Conny. I can't help it how I see her. She'd always be my baby-girl." Father sighted. "Sorry but her view of Chris makes me worry. He was under Bass' influence for the last four years."

"He is still my son and I tough him batter than you give me credit for. Just look at her. I did the same for her. It was your idea I should hide of with her." Aunty sounded angry.

"Stop it both of you. If I didn't know better I could swore that you are both in the kindergarten." Mom hit the nail on the head.

"Nora! Our child is just a teenager with no real experiences and was out there in the militia camp as a prisoner and now has the Stockholm syndrome." I just rolled my eyes.

Mom laughed it off. "You know Miles you are acting now just like her. I'm not happy about her view of Christopher but there is a chance that she is right. You hadn't seen him in years."

"Thanks Nora. I think you should calm down Miles."

"No, I can't. You hadn't seen Bass recently. If you had..."

I couldn't listen any more so after the doctor was done I left threw the other door and avoided them.

Main-time in Philly.

Chris stood in his father's office. He just got a fine lecture on what and how he should have done and he would still have his prisoner. "But I have one good valuable information. Mom's alive and with them."

Sebastian Monreoe clenched his fist. "Now is she?" His instability kicking in.

"Lorraine let it slip. So is lieutenant Nevile." At least direct it at someone else.

"Sand me Tom. We'll speak up later." Chris left his father in his office and went to Major Nevile's. At least Sebastian's mind wasn't set upon Lori for now. If she won't do anything stupid he'll remember her matter when he'd be much calmer.


End file.
